


El antiguo tú.

by YaNa_2017



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Español, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaNa_2017/pseuds/YaNa_2017
Summary: Klaus le hace una confesión a Cinco sobre los sentimientos que tuvo hacía él cuando eran niños, dejándole en claro que sólo fue en su niñez y que cuando desapareció, los sentimientos desaparecieron consigo; Cosa que Cinco no cree, y decide comprobarlo por sí mismo.(Si no te gusta la ship, ¡No leas! Tengan muuuuy en cuenta que Cinco menciona cada 5 minutos -lol- que no es un niño, y tiene 59 años.)





	El antiguo tú.

—Si tuvieras quince años menos, —Klaus hizo una pausa para lograr soltar un fuerte y cansado suspiro antes de proseguir.

Cinco, su hermano perdido, "un alma vieja", "el más inteligente", y quién por el momento era el "más poderoso" de La Academia se encontraba recostado sobre la cama de su hermano, tratando hasta dónde su poco conocimiento de la situación de imitar una posición provocativa; — si es que recostarse como la escena de Rose en Titanic dónde quería ser retratada se consideraba provocativa—.

—Tal vez sería legal que estuviese contigo—Termino de sentenciar luego de haber analizado el cuerpo de su hermano sobre su cama, que no era sorpresa, no había causado nada en él.

—Tienes idea de lo legal que es esto, ¿verdad? — Hablo el mayor —de edad, no tamaño— desde la cama ajena.

Era curioso la forma en la que habían llegado hasta esa situación. Cinco había regresado atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño de trece años, pero según él, habían pasado más de treinta años, por lo que su edad ya era la de un viejo. Y si había regresado, no había sido porque quisiera, sino porque debía. El fin del mundo estaba cerca, y desde que había regresado y había involucrado a La Academia entera, un sin fin de situaciones inimaginables se les había cruzado a los Hargreeves sólo para terminar descubriendo que alguien había asesinado a Harold Jenkins aka Leonard Peabody, y que el fin del mundo ya había acabado.

Llevándonos hasta el ahora, unas horas antes del inicio de esta historia en dónde Klaus Hargreeves y su hermano discutían cómo ambos eran un par de adictos. Cada uno a su respectiva cosa; uno a las drogas, y el otro al apocalipsis.

—Tienes que dejarlo ir—Dijo el séanse.

El más bajo no contestó nada, pero la ira en sus ojos era notoria. Le tomo poco para reaccionar agresivamente y estrellar el ojo de vidrio que había cargado durante años contra la pared. Pasando de lado de su hermano para retirarse sin decirle nada, pero dándole toda la razón con su acción.

—Figuradamente, por supuesto—Agregó, y le miro caminar tranquilamente por el pasillo. Pero una muy mala idea se le vino a la mente, idea que le traería una muy mala situación más adelante. —¿Ves? Está es una de las razones por las que me rendí contigo cuando éramos niños.

Cinco se detuvo por un momento y río por lo bajo regresando su camino hasta su hermano señalando firmemente. —¡Todos ustedes se rindieron conmigo! Hicieron sus vidas, y no les importo una mierda hacer algo para traerme de vuelta.

Klaus le miro serio por unos momentos, pero cambio su expresión por una incrédula. —Nunca me referí a eso, hermano.

Cinco frunció el ceño, bajando lentamente el dedo que le incriminaba. No pregunto nada, pero su mirada de "Te voy a matar a golpes si dices una cosa más." cambio a una que exigía una respuesta a su respuesta.

—Supongo que nunca fuiste tan listo—Respondió en cambio. —¿Recuerdas esa vez que esta chica, confesó su "amor" —Hizo comillas con los dedos —hacía ti, ¿y sólo la besaste? El mundo hizo un escándalo por eso.

—Sí..., ¿qué demonios tiene que ver con...? —

—Y—Interrumpió—... ¿Me volví tan... —No encontró la palabra correcta. Miro a Cinco que esperaba que diera su punto y repentinamente le sujeto los cachetes lo más fuerte que pudo como si fuese un bebé, hasta que éste removió su mano con fuerza de un azotón —Tú del presente.

—No tengo ningún recuerdo de ti siendo maravillosamente inteligente, Klaus—Respondió dándole una burlona sonrisa. Empezaba a creer que su hermano sólo se estaba inventando cosas, y qué su plática sólo estaba siendo una distracción.

—Enojooón—Arrastro la palabra, sin despegar la mirada de su hermano que aún no borraba su sonrisa. —, ¿qué fue lo te dijo Vanya?

El "chico" busco el vago recuerdo en su memoria. Creía haberlo dejado en el olvido, porque obviamente tenía mejores cosas que recordar. Pero por alguna curiosa razón, aquel recuerdo había permanecido como uno de ellos, y ni siquiera fue capaz de decirla en voz alta, porque su sonrisa se desvaneció a medida que la de Klaus aparecía al darse cuenta que su hermano ya había obtenido la respuesta.

—No—Con más razón, no despego la mirada de su hermano. —, sigues drogado.

—Llevo dos días sobrio, hermano—Contesto con seguridad. —Puedo hablar de esto.

Cinco bajo la mirada por primera vez evadiendo la del contrario, y antes de que Klaus pudiera decir algo, como que era una broma, o darle una explicación, su hermano había desaparecido de la habitación y no le permitió siquiera iniciar una conversación al respecto sobre si era verdad que estuvo enamorado de él en cierto tiempo.

\----------------------------------------

You got red lips  
Snakes in your eyes  
Long legs, great thighs

Klaus se había dado un merecido descanso y como siempre, se había metido a la bañera esperando tener un momento a solas con sólo la música resonando en sus oídos, y hubiese sido posible si no hubiera sido que para unos momentos después de haber recostado su cabeza y haber entreabierto los ojos un poco, su hermano no se hubiese aparecido de la nada en la misma habitación sin aviso alguno.

Éste por puro reflejo se acomodó en su lugar y se retiró los audífonos. Cinco le había sacado un susto de muerte y tenía su razón siendo que no tenía un muy buen recuerdo de que alguien entrase a la habitación cuando realizaba exactamente la misma rutina, la última vez había sido secuestrado y torturado y no, no lo había disfrutado en realidad.

—Rápido—Lucía apresurado, cautelosamente quitándose las prendas que tenía encima cuya acción desconcertó completamente a Klaus.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué estás hacien...

—Necesito hacer esto contigo, ahora

—¡Espera! ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa? —Un confundido Klaus entrecerró el ceño desconcertado.

¿Estaba haciendo lo que pensaba que estaba haciendo?

—Estás enamorado de mí, ¿no? —Contestó de vuelta, afortunadamente para Klaus, deteniendo lo que hacía.

Era sencillo para Klaus levantarse y evitar que Cinco se desnudara frente a él, pero el problema aquí era que él también se encontraba sin ninguna prenda y no exactamente porque lo deseaba, sino porque él estaba en la bañera y no espectaba para nada que su pequeño hermano se apareciera para algo así.

—No... ¡No! —Se cubrió los ojos y volteo a otro lado. —¡El amor no sólo es sexo y...esas cosas! ¿No me puedes invitar siquiera a cenar primero? —A pesar de la situación, no dejaba de ser Klaus, el comentario no estaba de más, porque cierta parte de la escena era hilarante.

—Necesito comprobar algo, Klaus—No presto atención a su comentario, se acercó a su hermano y éste de repente volteo a mirarlo directamente al rostro evadiendo desviar la mirada a un lado que no quería, para así evitar ver algo que no quería.

—¿Y qué es exactamente? —Preguntó, pero su hermano en cambio devolvió como respuesta una mirada sería, y de un momento a otro, enojo; que no pudo apreciar bien, porque una vez más había utilizado sus poderes para desaparecer. Probablemente por la vergüenza.

¿Estaba Cinco ebrio otra vez?

Y ahí se encontraban. Cinco queriendo imitar una posición provocativa, gracias a Dios ya con ropa encima, y Klaus sin saber cómo reaccionar. Era una mezcla entre adorable y aterrador tratándose de su hermano que no se sacaba nada de la cabeza una vez se obsesionaba.

Y sincerándose, no pensaba ponerle mucha seriedad al asunto, porque, ¿qué trataba de demostrar su hermano teniendo relaciones con él? A parte de ser enfermizo, siendo que habían sido criados como hermanos, portaba con el cuerpo de un niño de trece años. Sí, había tocado ese cuerpo muchas veces, pero había sido cuando él también era un niño. Hacerlo en el presente era raro siendo que su cuerpo, a diferencia del otro, estaba demasiado enfermo.

—No entiendo tu razón—No le tuvo miedo, se introdujo a su propia habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama esperando poder hablar el tema. No quería que fuese más lejos, o que sus hermanos imaginaran cosas peores de él.

Si es que era posible.

—Cuando adoptaste tu modo dramático, —referenció a lo último que hablaron antes de que empezara todo el show de Cinco—dejaste de hablarme, y comenzaste con las drogas. Cuando pregunte, Vanya dijo que estabas enamorado de mí—Hizo una pausa y prosiguió, haciendo una mueca por el nerviosismo que rara vez demostraba. —... quiero saber si lo estoy también de ti.

Klaus bufó divertido y negó. ¡Era divertido! Cinco se comportaba como un quinceañero que creía que este tipo de métodos eran la solución y respuesta de todos sus problemas—Pero eso fue hace muchísimo tiempo, tonto. Éramos niños.

—Oh.

Cinco abandono su posición. Dejo de mirar a su hermano y luego de unos segundos, se sentó en la cama de igual forma que su hermano, con la mirada agachada y el ceño fruncido como siempre. Podía ser inteligente en muchas cosas, pero ésta era claramente una de las que no era lo suficientemente sabio.

No podía diferenciar entre algo del pasado con el presente; Cuatro en su momento sintió algo por Cinco. Pero había sido desde antes de que desapareciera y luego se hubiera enamorado de otras personas que, a diferencia, no habían desaparecido para, —hasta dónde su padre se encargó de asegurarle—, nunca volver.

—¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? —Miro a su hermano, ya no molesto pero si con curiosidad.

—Bueno... ¿cómo me podía comparar? Eras cómo la ¡estrella! —Se aseguro de hacer una expresión con sus manos— de esta casa, y yo era... Bueno, —le devolvió la mirada —yo.

El chico río y negó lentamente con la cabeza, incrédulo. —Bueno, debiste decírmelo.

—Lo siento—Pronunció sin ánimos. —¿pero qué tramabas exactamente con...—No pudo siquiera pronunciarlo, era ridículo, y probablemente más para Cinco que no dudaría en cortarle la lengua si decía algo al respecto o se burlaba.

—No sé cómo...—Interrumpió, pero no finalizo su sentencia. Sorpresivamente no amenazo a Klaus ni le dejo con la duda a su pregunta. —Mmhh... Como es... amar a alguien.

—Ah—contestó. No tenía mucho sentido, pero no le replicaría. —¿qué hay con Dolores?

—...Es diferente.

Klaus no quiso preguntar más. Respetaba muchísimo a Cinco y molestarlo con su esposa maniquí no era apropiado para el momento. Probablemente no significaba nada para Klaus porque era un tema viejo, pero sabía que si lo era para Cinco. Había perdido parte de su adolescencia y se fue sin saber absolutamente nada al respecto.

—Sabes que pude haberte dado una oportunidad, ¿cierto? —Agregó ante el silencio de su hermano.

—Un montón de cosas me aterraban para ese entonces—Trato de ladear una sonrisa, sin mirarle directamente. —Hablarte de ello era una de esas.

—Ugh...—Se levanto bruscamente de la cama, acentuándose en medio de la habitación dándole la espalda. —Es mierda. ¿De acuerdo? Prometí que iba a cuidarte, y me fui, y...—Se dio la vuelta repentinamente señalando—¿no se te ocurrió que sí me lo decías, tal vez jamás hubiera considerado irme?

Estaba claro que el chico estaba molesto y estaba empezando a señalar a Klaus como el culpable de lo que le había sucedido cuando no estaba ni siquiera a lo más cercano de lo que había sucedido en realidad. No era comprensible como un hecho de hace años le estaba afectando tanto, pero lo más probable era que se tratara de sus "hormonas adolescentes", ¿qué otra explicación podía haber?

Por su lado Klaus no se preocupó porque no vio la necesidad. Conocía a su hermano y sabía lo cascarrabias que podía ser, y el apodo tenía más sentido siendo que se había convertido en un adolescente con la mentalidad de un anciano; era el enojo el que estaba hablando.

—Lo siento—Se disculpo una vez más, pero está vez adaptando la misma actitud irritable del otro.

El pecho del adolescente subía y bajaba rápidamente por el enojo y su mirada delataba rabia pura sin razón alguna. El silencio invadió la habitación y la respiración del chico fue lo único que estaba presente que no hacía la situación —tan—incomoda.

—¿Y qué si estaba enamorado de ti también?—Soltó ante el silencio.

Klaus le devolvió una mirada de sorpresa, quiso reír un poco al creer que se trataba de una broma, pero el poco conocimiento que tenía de su hermano en los años que paso con él le hicieron caer en cuenta que su hermano no portaba con esa palabra en su diccionario, por lo que mejor decidido callar. ¿Habían llegado a sentir una atracción mutua? ¿Qué pasaba en esa familia que los hermanos se enamoraban entre ellos? Nunca tuvo el valor de confesarlo, y aparentemente Cinco estaba molesto consigo mismo porque tampoco lo hizo.

Si alguno de los dos hubiese tenido el coraje, tal vez la historia hubiese sido un poco diferente. Conociendo a Cinco, de toda la vida o no, se sabía que quería sobresalir de entre sus hermanos y lo logró hasta el día que desapareció y a su padre no le pudo importar menos porque no hizo nada al respecto hasta dónde se tenía conocido. Todos terminaron recordándolo como un narcisista a excepción de Klaus y Vanya con quienes tuvo un apego emocional más fuerte por ser quienes más sufrían por su poder y no poder.

Con los otros jamás tuvo una conexión así, porque sabía que ellos también eran fuertes como él y tenían en quién apoyarse perfectamente; pero cuando Cinco se fue para ya no volver, los lazos entre Klaus y Vanya no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para mantenerse unidos ante el mismo dolor de la perdida. Y su ausencia sólo había complicado más la vida de a quienes les prometió proteger. Vanya había perdido a su hermano, y Klaus había perdido a quién pudo ser el primer amor de su vida en la niñez, porque como un adulto, Dave había ganado ese lugar.

No tenía palabras, había quedado mudo de cualquier cosa para decirle a su hermano, no sabía si pedir una explicación, o enojarse con Cinco por la misma razón por la qué lo estaba con él. No tenía nada en la mente más que una variedad de recuerdos que se le vinieron a la cabeza de cuando eran niños, buscando unir piezas que dieran una indicación de cuando, como, o por qué había sucedido lo confesado.

Hasta dónde recordaba, Cinco jamás había presentado ningún tipo de señal que mostrase haber tenido un sentimiento más profundo por su hermano, los abrazos y las palabras de motivación entre ellos eran comunes, pero nada más. Si había alguien que de verdad hubiese demostrado amar a su hermano no sólo como dos chiquillos que se habían criado juntos, había sido Klaus. Y era en su etapa en dónde era la ansiedad en dos piernas. No recordaba qué, pero seguro algo había salido de su boca que lo delato, y que claramente, Cinco jamás entendió porque ahora estaba demasiado molesto por algo que sucedió cuando eran niños y de lo que recién se enteraba.

Klaus ya no era aquel inocente niño atemorizado que necesitaba a su hermano, (al menos no conscientemente) Y Cinco ya no era esa alma buena que iba a cuidar de él todo el tiempo. En el presente ya no.

Y si la tensión generada por el silencio de ambos no había sido lo suficientemente intensa, el repentino movimiento de Cinco, tratando de acercar su rostro al de su hermano sólo genero muchísima más incomodad cuando lo evadió y le echó para atrás.

Rió nerviosamente esperando no haber asustado a su hermano haciéndole creer que estaba enojado por lo que buscaba hacer. Pero una vez más, silenció, y la mirada atemorizante de Cinco. No entendía que buscaba.

—¿Qué estás...?

—Estabas enamorado de mí, ¿cierto? —Pregunto en un susurro a penas entendible. Su rostro mostraba confusión y su voz dolor.

—Lo estaba—Tomó sus manos buscando reconfortarlo, y para el momento que lo hizo un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invadió. Los escalofríos por su espalda fueron inexplicables.

Era él a como lo recordaba cuando lo perdió.

Nunca lo vio convertirse en un adulto, y creía que, para ese día en adelante, no iba lograr hacerlo otra vez porque probablemente Cinco se iría a crearse una vida para sí mismo como hicieron los demás, y no podía intervenir, tenía que dejarlo vivir la vida que no tuvo. Un drogadicto a su lado no iba a ser para nada conveniente.

—, pero cuando éramos niños—Finalizó.

Cinco agachó la mirada, otra vez, y se aferró al agarre de Klaus. Asintió lentamente con la cabeza dejando en claro que había entendido todo y que quién lo había malinterpretado todo había sido él. Lo que menos quería era que se sintiera mal, pero tenía que dejarle bien en claro que todo sentimiento de amor que tuvo hacia él se había desvanecido, lo quería, pero no de esa manera. Ya no.

—No entiendo tu insistencia, ¿por qué...—Trató de preguntar, pero no sabía cómo formular una pregunta tan extraña como "¿Por qué estás tratando de besarme, y por qué trataste de acostarte conmigo?" era divertido porque creyó que sólo se trataba de sus hormonas jugándole una mala pasada, pero ya no lo era ahora que habían tocado el tema de lo que pudo ser su razón.

—Quería saber que se sentía—Respondió a lo obvio, aun sin levantar la mirada y entrelazando sus dedos entre los de Klaus—, y asegurarme de que estuvieras seguro. Estaba ocupado pensando en el apocalipsis qué... lo olvide... Nosotros, pase mucho tiempo pensando que cuando regresara, te lo diría, pero me lo has dicho, no sientes nada—Regresó a compartir miradas con su hermano, que miraba con comprensión.

—... ¿Y cómo te sientes tú?

El chico bufó y negó suavemente con la cabeza desviando la mirada a otro punto, pero regresando a Klaus de inmediato. —No lo sé.

Sabía que su hermano no se encontraba en los mejores términos tampoco. Había atravesado por mucho al igual que todos sus hermanos, pero jamás había comentado qué fue. Y conociéndolo, no lo haría después. Haber revivido un tema del pasado, ya fuese por curiosidad o porque realmente quería hacerlo era una prueba clara de que probablemente quería hacer algo en respecto a su estancia ahora que había regresado.

Era un hombre mucho mayor qué él que estaba teniendo problemas de adolescentes y probablemente ni siquiera era completamente a causa de su nuevo cuerpo.

—¿Qué edad tienes? —Preguntó Klaus.

—Cincuenta y nueve.

—Nunca te conseguiste un nombre propio, ¿verdad?

Cinco frunció el ceño, se desprendió del agarre que compartieron entre ambos y le señalo incriminatoriamente. —Ese no es tu asunto, no sabes la mierda que tuve que pasar como para pensar en un maldito nom...

—Cinco—Le interrumpió, no le sorprendían sus constantes cambios de humor. —Para ser claro, no me atraen los chicos de tu edad, ¿de acuerdo?

Creyó que era un simple comentario que quiso agregar a su discusión que a Cinco le urgía terminar. Sólo le faltaba hacer una amenaza de muerte por si se le ocurría contarle a alguien. —Ya nada me sorprende de ti, si estamos siendo cla...

—Cinco—Volvió a interrumpir, mirándole serió. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba por hacer, pero lo veía necesario.

—¿te puedo besar?

El chico poco le falto para gritar un ruidoso, "¿Qué?" que resonaría por toda la casa. Sus ojos se abrieron y su pecho se elevó de la sorpresa, no contestó. Tartamudeó unas inentendibles palabras, y sus mejillas se tornaron de color rosado.

¿Era la primera vez que no tomaba el control de algo? ¿O sólo era la primera vez que besaba a una persona? —No podía decir "normal" porque Klaus no lo era en absoluto—. Su reacción había sido como la de un adolescente y de por sí la situación ya era lo suficientemente extraña si se hablaba de un entorno normal en la vida de los Hargreeves.

—¿Qu-Qué dijiste? —A pesar de querer mantener una expresión seria, su tartamudeó mostraba lo poco calmado que estaba.

Klaus tomó aire y cerró los ojos un momento dirigiendo sus manos hacía el rostro del chico que no le evitó, y de hecho, le ayudo a guiar sus manos hasta ambas de sus mejillas. Tenía que preguntárselo, no podía tomarlo por sorpresa. Y el consentimiento es importante.

—¿Puedo...

—Sí—Ahora fue él quien le interrumpió. Había comprendido la pregunta desde el inicio, pero quería asegurarse de que había escuchado correctamente.

¡La maldita adolescencia! Habían hecho que su rostro se tornara completamente rojo, y su actitud agresiva desapareciera completamente. Ahora, si la edad de su cuerpo fuese la misma que la mental, su actitud sería totalmente comprensible; tembloriento y necesitado. Pero siendo un hombre que ya iba para la tercera edad, no era para nada normal.

Pero por un momento, sintió que no era más un viejo. Sentía que era Cinco, el chico que jamás había asesinado a una persona en su vida, y el que se había enamorado de uno de sus hermanos.

Jamás había besado a una persona "normal". Dolores no le podía corresponder por una lógica razón y era consciente de ello.

Éste mismo momento terminaría siendo memorable, porque se trataba de una primera vez de una de las muchas primeras veces que no pudo tener por haber quedado atrapado en el futuro y concentrarse más pensando en cómo sobrevivir, que en como besar a alguien.

—Después de esto, no hay nada más... ¿de acuerdo? —Añadió susurrando. Por el momento, sólo eran él y el chico.

—...Okay—Respondió, no parecía estar prestando atención porque la situación, en su mente lucía inimagible. Su versión orgullosa, sarcástica y grosera se había ido, y había dejado que el Cinco de hace muchos años atrás regresara para algo de lo que jamás tuvo la oportunidad.

Él tuvo que olvidar los sentimientos que tuvo hacía Klaus porque tenía que concentrarse en vivir hasta dónde pudiera, y Klaus tuvo la obligación de hacer lo mismo porque después de un tiempo, supo que su amor de cuándo fue un niño jamás iba a regresar.

Y no podía comparar lo que sintió por él a lo que sintió por Dave. Un amor inocente que le hizo sentir Cinco, a un amor que lo reparo cuando esa inocencia se había perdido estaban lejos de compararse.

No fue Klaus quién tomó la iniciativa al principio, Cinco se acercó a escasos centímetros de su rostro, pero no hizo nada. El mayor lo tomó de los hombros, —él aún estaba en la cama, y Cinco parado frente a él arqueando la espalda para cometer el acto— y éste, lo beso. Un beso corto que sólo rozó sus labios, pero fue lo suficiente para que Cinco retrocediera un poco y agachara la cabeza.

"Tal vez fue demasiado para él llegar a un extremo así" Pensó Klaus. Sus anteriores intensiones en el baño y en su cama no habrían sucedido, pero, de todas formas, ni siquiera hubieran funcionado provocar a Klaus.

—Está bien—Quiso tranquilizarlo. No había dicho nada y no podía saber con exactitud la expresión en su rostro, ¿estaba llorando? ¿o estaba enojado? Tal vez y se estaba riendo y todo había resultado ser una broma de su parte para ver hasta dónde llegaba por él.

Cinco levanto la cabeza, inexpresivo, se relamio los labios antes de dirigirse rápidamente a tomar las mejillas de su hermano y acercársele para proporcionar él el beso, esta vez siendo quién tomaba el control absoluto. Trató de alguna forma, de intensificarlo como él pensaba que se hacía, y había sido tierno para Klaus presenciar eso, le ayudo pero tratando de que no se diera cuenta para que no perdiera el orgullo más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo besando a alguien como él. Tenía que admitir que no le agradaba, pero tampoco le desagradaba mucho lo que estaba haciendo, los pros eran que en realidad Cinco era muchísimo mayor que él en edad, y sólo sería un beso. Pero los contras eran que era su hermano y tenía el cuerpo de un chico de trece años. No quiso pensar mucho en eso, menos ahora que el chico le besaba desesperadamente, y dejaba salir el aire de su nariz por la falta de lo mismo en su boca. Se estaba quedando sin respiración, pero no se detenía.

—Hey, hey, hey—Klaus se separó con dificultad, porque aparentemente Cinco no quería que se rompiera aquel contacto que habían mantenido por primera vez en años. Aun cuando se separó, ignoro su llamado y quiso buscar su rostro para continuar por su parte. —¿estás bien? —Preguntó.

Le miro con los ojos cristalizados, pudo verlo. Pero sabía que jamás iba a verlo llorar porque siempre había sido demasiado orgulloso. En cambio, se acercó, pero no hizo nada, por lo que Klaus tuvo que abrazarlo y éste respondió sorpresivamente escondiendo su rostro en el del contrario, regresando el abrazo con inseguridad de si hacerlo. Ni siquiera aplico fuerza.

—Klaus—Lo llamó. —¿De verdad te rendiste conmigo? ¿Sobre dónde estaba?

Klaus miro a la nada. No recordaba nada más que un lapso depresivo que sufrieron todos cuando su padre les dijo que probablemente Cinco ya no iba a volver.

Para él había sido como si le arrebataran algo, nunca supo cómo fue que Vanya y los demás se mantenía tan distraídos del tema. Él por su parte, junto a muchas otras cosas de su adolescencia, le habían hecho terminar como el caso perdido de la Academia Umbrella. Probablemente trato algo para encontrarlo que termino siendo inútil, o le pidió a Allison que lo ayudara a olvidar; no podía recordarlo, pero si recordaba, hasta ese mismo momento, la tristeza. La podía sentir incluso, pero sobre hechos, nada. No podía recordar cuando, o si lo había buscado siquiera. Sólo estaba en sentimiento que parecía más una quemada por lo doloroso que era recordarlo.

¿Se rindió o no con Cinco?

—No, Cinco—Mintió—Supe de alguna manera qué... Dónde sea que estuvieras, lo venciste.

Cinco deshizo el contacto y le miro, con sospecha. Klaus no había notado hasta ese entonces, pero sus mejillas seguían ruborizadas, y sus labios estaban completamente rojos debido a la intensidad que proporciono él a ese beso.

Sólo esperaba que su hermano no repitiera eso, jamás, nunca.

—No sé si puedo vencer esto—Dijo y se acomodó una vez más a su lado de la cama bufando cansado.

—Sí...Tampoco yo—Murmulló para sí mismo, de alguna forma reconfortándose de todo lo que había pasado ya.

Klaus volteo a ver a Cinco, y Cinco le devolvió la mirada. Klaus miraba a su hermano perdido hace muchísimo tiempo que no había dejado de ser el mismo niño orgulloso y sarcástico que tanto quería y no le costaba nada admitir.

Pero Cinco, podía ver a ese niño, perdido y angustiado que era Número 4, sólo Número 4, no Klaus. Al chico del que se había enamorado antes de desaparecer.

Sabía su respuesta ante el acto al que involucro a su hermano. El amor que sintió por él no se había ido, pero iba más allá de haber cometido un acto que requiriera contacto cuerpo con cuerpo. Lo extrañaba, pero era demasiado orgulloso; no podía demostrar mucho afecto porque no sabía cómo.

Tenía cincuenta y nueve años, pero seguía siendo demasiado joven para saber cómo amar, y encima, Klaus no lo amaba de esa manera a él, sino que sólo como los hermanos que eran. Y lo que Cinco no podía ver, es que aquel Número 4 del que se había enamorado se había perdido también cuando se fue, y Klaus jamás iba a amarlo de esa manera.

—Creo que llegué a una conclusión, —Dijo aun mirándole a los ojos. —No, Klaus. No creo sentir nada por ti—Mintió también, ¿así se sentía tener el corazón roto como comentaban todos qué era?

—Oww—Pronunció. — ¿y eso por... —No pudo finalizar porque fue interrumpido descaradamente y sin aviso por los labios del contrario una vez más.

Su labio inferior temblaba, pero la fuerza siquiera era aceptable para no haber hecho que alguno de los terminara con un labio roto. Optó por no decirle nada, ya sabía que estaba mintiendo sobre que no se había significado nada.

Fue veloz, se separó de inmediato, pero su rostro ya no representaba un enfoque serio, más bien herido. Esperaba a recibir una respuesta, pero Klaus no tenía nada por decir.

—Hermano, yo...

—Dices una mierda de esto— Le señalo de manera intimidante, pero su ronca voz no permitía que se le tomara de esa forma. —, te mato. O diré que tú me obligaste a hacer esto.

Klaus abrió la boca para reclamar que aquello no era verdad, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Cinco había desaparecido de la habitación.


End file.
